Not Love
by animegirl9000
Summary: Loneliness….it’s no stranger to Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke. What if they had an unexpected encounter and started to feel something… no it can’t be love but they don’t even like each other, well they don’t really even know each other


Hey there! I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and start writing again (or typing). So this will just be short to start off then I'll start writing longer stories. I have become a huge sasuhina fan so yeah I decided to start writing fics about them.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto and you all know that…I never will…sigh

Summary- Loneliness….it's no stranger to Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke. What if they had an unexpected encounter and started to feel something… no it can't be love but they don't even like each other, well they don't really even know its other but there is something about the look in her eye that catches the attention of Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata's Pov

It's been a couple days since I heard the news about Naruto-kun and Sakura finally being together. Everyone can tell that Sakura still has feeling for Uchiha-san but accepted Naruto's proposal because she gave up on Uchiha-san knowing that he will return her feelings.

I guess there is a part of me that is accepting this all, I mean Naruto-kun has never looked so happy in his whole life….I suppose I can never make him smile like that. That's what's killing me inside.

I've cried so much over him, I tried and tried to gather the courage to tell him but every time I had the chance I would just stand there like an idiot and stare at him blushing and nearly fainting.

Now look how it turned out to be. Me, walking alone along the roads of Konoha at night time when there is and engagement party just down the street I had been invited too but I just couldn't stand seeing them together.

I kept walking, thinking and finally I can feel my eyes stinging with tears trying to rush out. I don't want to cry anymore! I can't, I have to be strong! Just like….like…………..

Naruto-kun…..

That was it I couldn't take it anymore I cried and screamed. I ran and ran as far as I could. I don't care where I was going as long as I was alone….like I always am.

I ran and ran until I got tired. My legs gave out on me and I fell to the ground. I was face down on the forest floor screaming! "WHY! WHY AM I THIS WAY!"

Suddenly a cold voice came from behind her. "What are you doing?"

The voice wasn't exactly kind and Hinata didn't need this right now!

Sasuke's Pov

I was sitting on my favorite tree branch where I always go to think and get away from stupid girls that would always chase me. It was so deep in the forest it was really hard to spot. That's why it's my favorite.

The dobe and that stupid girl finally decided to get married huh? Well I'm sure their babies will just be as moronic as they are.

Why am I event thinking about this? It's not like I care. I can't think about these pointless things. I should just start training again. Yes that is what I'll do.

I jumped down from my tree branch and started walking through the forest. It was dark outside but it was no problem for me to get through the forest. I am a ninja after all and well the moons light is leading me through.

I suddenly heard the rush of someone running and heard someone screaming at there selves.

I kept walking until I saw a figure on the ground face down. It looked like a woman and she was…crying. How stupid can she be? When I was about to turn and walk away I heard her scream at herself.

"WHY! WHY AM I THIS WAY!"

Forget stupid how pathetic can she be. I decided to put off training and mess with her a little. I don't know why usually I don't put off training…maybe I'm just tired.

I walked up behind her and asked the first thing that came to mind "What are you doing?"

Normal Pov

Hinata got up quickly and turned around. She stood frozen there. It was the Uchiha boy. She just stood there no words coming out of her mouth.

Sasuke grew impatient and asked again this time in a more irritated tone "What are you doing"

Hinata yelped, his voice scared her and his intense glare on her wasn't helping either.

She managed to stutter out "I…I was j-just running a-and I didn't know w-where I was going, d-did I disturb y-you Uchiha-san?"

He just stared at her and she began to feel uncomfortable. He continued to stare and kept thinking the same thought "she IS pathetic"

Hinata had the feeling that she was just being a bother by just being there so she decided to leave.

"Well, I-I'm sorry if I d-disturbed you U-Uchiha-san" she looked up at him with glowing innocent eyes Sasuke had ever seen.

He could tell she had been broken. Her life had been filled with misery. How he knew that by just looking into her eyes he has no idea. He felt heat rush to his cheeks. He quickly looked away.

Right when he did Hinata turned around to leave. But something slipped out of Sasuke's mouth on its own.

"Wait...I mean you don't have to call me Uchiha-san, you can just call me Sasuke, I guess. And you didn't disturb me"

This shocked Hinata...was Uchiha Sasuke THE cold distant Uchiha Sasuke actually talking to her like any normal person.

This made her turn around and smile. Not a fake smile but a real smile. When was the last time she really smiled she doesn't remember.

He looked back up again and saw her smile. Which made him blush even more he cleared his throat and said " If your upset, I'll keep you company but don't expect conversation or anything"

Hinata was now really shocked. He just offered to comfort her…in a way. She smiled once again "I would really like that Sasuke"

She said his name with out stuttering. That made him smirk a little. He then turned around and started walking back to his favorite branch. Hinata slightly confused just fallowed him.

He led to her a very large tree. It looked old but beautiful green leaves that glowed under the moons light.

He jumped onto his branch and lay back against the tree. Hinata looked up at him, he was fairly high up there, but Hinata shrugged it off and jumped up next to him and rested her head against the tree as well.

It was only comfortable silence for nearly hours. Hinata could feel her eyes becoming heavy until they closed. Her head fell onto Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke tensed when he felt her head resting on him. He looked down at her face and calmed a bit. He studied her features. She was dare he say it kind of…beautiful. She wasn't like other girls who apply make-up to look beautiful…she had natural beauty.

Sasuke decided it was late enough and took Hinata into his arms making sure he didn't wake her up and jumped down.

He walked to the Hyuga mansion and knocked on the door. He set her down and walked away.

Neji opened the door and looked down at his sleeping cousin. He rolled his eyes and smiled….but he wondered who brought her back home.

The next morning Hinata felt so much better. The first thing she actually did was smile, but little did she know that Sasuke was doing the same thing.

Doing her daily routine all day she decided to go for a walk. She just kept walking and she past the ramen shop and there she saw Naruto and Sakura laughing and smiling together. She put on a small sad smile and she turned away and just kept walking.

She ended up in the forest again. It seemed to become night time and she just kept walking deeper in the forest. She stopped at a familiar tree and looked up.

And there he was looking back down at her. He just stared and her and then moved his head in a motion telling her to come up. She blushed and smiled and jumped up next to him.

They continued there silence and sat next to each other.

No this wasn't love; they still didn't know each other. But spending nights like this together could change that.

Hinata once again fell asleep first. Sasuke, instead of taking her home her let her lay on him and soon after Sasuke rested his head on Hinata's.

They were fast asleep and a small smile graced their lips.

No this isn't love….yet….

* * *

Well I did the best I could I hope you guys like it. I'll really try to improve and I promise not to delete my stories anymore. So please review and any positive advice I would really appreciate it. 


End file.
